


Not A Regular Omega

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And children, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Mpreg, Haha., He Wants Children, Here Cum Dat Boi, I wouldn't do that, I'm fucking exhausted, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not From Kuroo, Smut, Someday, Tsukki Just Wants Someone To Love Him, Tsukki you poor child, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, he is too precious, see what i did there?, so light it's hardly there.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: I've never really considered myself to be like a regular omega. In which, Tsukishima has a problem with authority figures.Or: Kuroo punches a dude in the face for him. He falls in love.





	1. Hello, my name is Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention it, however, Tsukishima's parents are a female alpha and femal omega, therefore he refers to his alpha parent as 'dad'. Same with Kuroo, but his parents are both men. I hope you guys enjoy this!

I've never really considered myself to be like a regular omega. And that may or may not be what drives me to do stuff that is considered treacherous among those who sit by and 'submit'. What the fuck does that even mean? That's basically just saying that I'm going to sit at home and wait for 'my alpha' to come home and give me a nice fuck every three months whenever I turn into a sobbing, horny mess? Um, no thanks.  
Besides who would want a mate anyway? I honestly feel like aplha's take claim over omega's just to get their dicks wet. I mean, what else is there? Practically all they know is dominating those who are 'weaker'. Oh, sorry. Those who are pathetic. I've seen many of the lesser secondary gender beg and grovel for some random alpha to fuck them when they get their heat. Have some dignity. I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered or imagined it while I was on mine but I didn't go to clubs with a scent that practically said, 'Please fuck me.'  
I don't even think that that is the part that pisses me off the most. The part that pisses me off the most is that alpha's get all of the jobs. Which means I am basically pretty poor. I would be living on the street if not for my alpha father and brother. As a second year though, I feel like I should help make a living for the household.  
However, after eight interviews, I am jobless and the places I'd interviewed at had all hired alphas. Which is some bullshit. My father keeps telling me it's fine and that she still will take care of me even though I don't bring much to the house. My brother once said that being an omega who could bare children and grandchildren for them made them happy enough, making me scowl.  
And it was in that moment that I saw a familiar face. A tale, black haired alpha who took the job I'd interviewed for at the coffee shop. I'd seen him at school before. The now-third-year omega captain, Ennoshita, informed me once that he used to go to some school in Tokyo but moved here after his third year and became a teacher's assistant while taking night classes at college. I saw his nametag and snorted. His name is Kuroo? God, even his name is fucking stupid.  
"Hello, my name is Kuroo, I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink?" He flashed a smile at a pair of female beta's, making me snort whenever the girls started giggling, brushing hair behind their ears.

After getting their order, he walked to the back, stirring up a cup of hot cocoa and a latte, making some weird ass leaf or something. However, on his way over to the table, he only put down the tea and brought me what seemed to be a pumpkin spice latte with a fucking dinosaur in it. My face flushed and he smirked at me.  
"So, this is on the house."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, you've been here for two hours and only had a cup of water. Plus, that guy over there sent it over." I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a man giving me a predatory smile and winking. He looked like he was at least 50 years old. And married judging by the ring on his finger. Hell no.

I stood up, cup in hand, walking over to the man. Kuroo gave me a confused look to which I smirked. "I'd just like to thank you for the coffee. It was really sweet of you to send it over."  
"You're welcome, cutie. How about we go back to your place?"  
"I suppose now is the time I'm supposed to get all bashful and agree, hmm? Yeah, well, you are married and you smell disgusting. Plus, anyone who is gross enough to cheat on their spouse and send a drink to a 17 year-old-boy, deserves this." Right as I said that, I turned the cup upside down, spilling it all over the man. He stood up in anger and grabbed my wrist, making me drop the cup before forcing his lips onto mine. I tried to push him back and away from me when he pulled back, forcefully pushing me against the counter.  
"Seems like you enjoy playing hard to get, huh? God, you're such a little slut."  
I didn't get time to respond before a fist collided with the alpha's face. He let go of my shirt as I fell backwards onto someone's chest, flipping us so he would break my fall. I heard a small thud and finally opened my eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring back at me. I flushed when I realized I was laying on top of Kuroo. He smiled and helped me to stand back up.  
"You alright?" He asked, a tint of worry in his voice. "That was quite a way to answer a man."  
"I'm fine. Plus, I didn't need you to step in. I was fine on my own." He had a shocked look on his face before laughing and scratching his neck.  
"You're pretty interesting, you know that?"  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I gave an annoyed scowl and attempted to wipe of imaginary dust.  
"Nothing! Well, how about I get you a coffee? I'm not married and I never would cheat on my mate. So, what do you say?" He lifted his left hand, no ring in sight.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really have money to blow on dinosaur lattes'."  
"It's on me. I kind of want to get to know you better. You seem pretty cool."  
"Oh, really? And it's not because I'm an omega and you think if you buy me coffee, I'll ask you to spend my next heat with me? Yeah, not gonna happen. You know, you should have more respect for omega's."  
"That's... seriously not at all what I was going for. Besides, I don't bond or have sex with people I don't love. I just think you're pretty interesting. I wasn't trying to offend you. I'm sorry if it seemed like that... my mistake."  
"N-No! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have assumed that..." I flushed, starting to feel bad about having had snapped at him. "I'd love a latte... if it's still on the table..."  
"Yeah. Of course." He smiled gently, making another latte and some type of coffee for himself. He whispered something to a man with black and white hair, making him squeal and look at me. He waved and Kuroo slapped his arm, flushing a bit. He walked over after taking of his apron and sat across from me at the table I was previously sitting in. "So... I feel like if this friendship is gonna work, I should know your name."  
"Kei. Tsukishima Kei." I lifted a hand to my cup, looking over the design. There was a little dinosaur with a few hearts around it. "Can I ask you something, Kuroo?"  
"What!? How did you know my name!? And yes, you can." I laughed a little at how shocked he was and then how he quickly turned serious and centered.  
"Name tag." He looked down and his eyes widened, giving a look that said 'Oh yeah, I'm at work...' "But... anyway, why a dinosaur? Did that creepy guy tell you to do that?"  
"Ah, no. I noticed that because your phone case has a dinosaur on it. So does your shirt." He smiled pointing to the two items with his index fingers, my face making one that was most likely identical to the one he had only a moment ago. He chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Oh, anyway, you said it before but what is a highschool guy hanging out in a coffee shop for three hours?"  
"Well... I actually tried to get a job and I couldn't so I don't really want to go home and listen to my brother make fun of me for it. He'd probably be like, 'Haha, Tsukki, told you so! You should just leave the working to the adults!'"  
"'Tsukki'? What? Is that like a nickname? That is fucking adorable!" He cackled, the sound making me cringe. "But seriously, why are you trying to get a job?"  
"Well... things aren't the best that they've ever been..." I sighed, taking a small drink. "My mom died last year. She had early-onset Alzheimer's."  
"Oh, Tsukki, I'm so sorry..."  
"Please, don't call me that. Anyway, that's a whole paycheck gone and things have been rough on my dad. She doesn't even sleep anymore. She just sits there staring out the window at night. It's pretty sad... shit. Sorry, I'm rambling."  
"Nah, that's ok! My dad died too. He had cancer. I moved after my third year so I could take over the company."  
"The company?"  
"Yeah, this coffee shop. My dad was a business man. He and mom started this place after they got married. He had my uncle looking over the place when we moved to Tokyo, however, he got married last week and it was my turn to step in. My mom couldn't handle the thought of working here without him. He said it would bring back to many memories."  
"Wait. You run the coffee shop? Like a manager?"  
"Owner, but yes. Bro! I have an idea! Why don't you get a job here!? We're short staffed!"  
"Actually-"  
"Seriously, everyone here would love you, Tsukki." I cringed at the nickname but didn't say anything as it was clear he wouldn't stop calling me that. "You can have the job if you want it. No interview, no resume. I think you'd be a great addition."  
"R-Really? Can you just give out jobs like that?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Ok..."  
"How about it?"  
"I mean, if you're sure that it's no trouble.."  
"It isn't we look forward to working with you, Tsukki. You can work on weekends and after school on Wednesday's. Sound good?" I nodded. "Can you start tomorrow?"  
"Yes!" I bowed my head slightly, cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Thank you!"  
"Well, my shift is over so maybe I could walk you home? If you'd like?"  
"Sure." I took a deep breath and smiled a little bit.

 

The walk home had been full of random conversation and I couldn't focus on one thing for too long. When we got to my front door, Kuroo shook my hand which was strange, giving a: 'See you tomorrow, Tsukki'. Almost like he couldn't wait...  
No. Tsukishima Kei. You stop that. He doesn't feel that way about you. You don't feel that way about him. Fuck! You just met! I shook my head as I shoved my face into the pillows on my bed. God, why is my heart beating like this? Shit, it's not like I just met my soulmate. Right...?


	2. Nah, Bro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter. It hardly ties in at all. Just kidding.

"So, Kuroo...? What is the plan? To woo him and make him yours?" Bokuto teased when I arrived at our shared apartment. I picked up a shoe and threw it at his head lightly, chuckling when he whined and rubbed at his head. 

"Nah, bro. He just seems so interesting. He's not like any omega that I've ever met. I just want to get to know him."

"Mmhmm. Ok, but when you fall in love with the kid, don't expect me to be surprised. You look at him like I look at Akashi."

"Speaking of which, were is Akashi?"

"Ah, he started his heat so I'm about to-" He stopped and glared at me. "No changing the subject!"

"Bokuto. Just go to Akashi. I'm sure he needs you right now. Have a nice week. I'll take you two off of the schedule."

"Alright, bro. See you later. Love you." He grabbed his duffle bag and stalked out the door giving me a suspicious look.

"Love you, too."

After he had been gone for about fifteen minutes, not including the ten he spent listening at the door to see if I started voicing my thoughts, I layed across the couch, my feet dangling off the end. I buried my face into a pillow and smiled. That guy was so unusual. So.... different.

* Random Time Lapse *

It's been a few months since Tsukishima Kei took up employment at the coffee house. He seems to have a brilliant work ethic. And an even more brilliant personality. Last week, a short red headed omega and his annoyed looking alpha walked into the building, looking for Kei, who just smirked at the two and bought the alpha coffee and a hot chocolate for the omega. He seemed kind of motherly when he smiled and ruffled the chibi's hair. It was actually kind of cute.

But today. Today, something is wrong with him. He seemed to fidget and his eyes began to look glassy, his face burning. Oh shit. His heat. My suspicions were confirmed when a sweet smell of cinnamon and apple bursted through the entire cafe, alpha's in the building trying to get to him but I had gotten them all to sit back down and leave him be, Bokuto helping me and telling me to take Kei home. Despite the strong scent that was attracting me, I kept me head held high and had continued carrying him home.

I remembered how to get there from the last trip and I had to ignore the rather wet feeling of Kei's pants and the way he wriggled in my arms, as though he were searching for something. He looked up at me and nuzzled into my scent glands, nipping slightly at the skin. "P-Please... Alpha..."

When the words came from his mouth, I almost lost before remembering his current state. He wasn't himself. I grimaced when I realized that there was nobody home so I had to momentarily sit him down, searching for a key. When I found it and looked back to Kei, I saw him all but reaching into his jeans, attempting to gain some friction. I quickly unlocked the door, placing the key back in its original space, before picking Kei back up and into the house.

"Alright, Tsukki. Where is your room?" He seemed pretty out of it but guided me upstairs to a bedroom, the door covered in dinosaur stickers most likely from when he was a child. "Cute..."

I walked into the room, seeing a large pile of pillows, t-shirts and towels taking mass on his bed. Is this what nests look like? Hmm. I gently place Kei on his bed, the latter not waiting another minute to pull his pants and underwear off. Dear God, Kei. I quickly turn away, ready to leave the residence and book it back to my own apartment, when Kei grabbed my wrist. I turned back around and saw those narrow eyes soft and pleading. He seemed to be asking me to stay in a wordless way. I groaned at the thought of actually having stayed, imagining what could have happened if I had decided to stay. The smell was becoming intoxicating and it was probably what caused me to rip off my jacket and give it to Kei before running down the stairs. 

When I got out the door, I saw the man from the cafe when I first met Kei. He had his arm around a young omega, maybe 16 who seemed to want to struggle. He saw me and seemed to move a little too quickly for the omega who fell back a little. When he hit the ground, the alpha kept running, just like what he did at the coffee shop after I knocked one of his teeth out. I ran over and helped up the omega. "Suga?"

"H-Hey, Kuroo..."

"What were you doing with that guy? Where's Daichi?"

"W--Well... I was lost and didn't know how to get to Daichi's apartment so I tried to ask that guy and he tried to t-t-touch me... I feel repulsed..." He started sobbing and I pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, I'll take you, ok?" He nodded and I helped him stand back up. "I saw you struggling, is the baby ok?"

"Mmhmm... thank you, Kuroo..." I looked down at his slightly protruding stomach and I placed my hand there, trying to comfort the baby and omega. "I think we'll be fine. I just really need Daichi..."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hey, uh, Kuroo?"

"Hmm?"

"Not to sound rude, but you smell like an omega in heat."


	3. Vaguely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima realizes something in the haze of his heat, not exactly the easiest thing to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. As the story progresses, they will get longer and include more of the other couples.

I vaguely remember through the haze of my heat that Kuroo had carried me home, explaining the foreign jacket. But for some reason, it smelled amazing. Like something one craved during these times. I couldn't stop myself from pressing the hoodie to my face, nearly having release from the smell. I craved the smell.

I crave Kuroo...

I'd probably known for a while that I'd started to feel a type of affection for the bedheaded man. Since I started working in the coffee shop, Kuroo had been walking me home in the afternoons and occasionally buying me lunch. Maybe it was the blind affection he showed or that stupid hair and his nerdy chemistry shirts, I'd totally fallen for his charm, not like I would ever tell him that though.

[ Another Time-Skip From Yours Truly, Friendly Neighborhood TrashLord]

Another week had passed, meaning I was able to return to work. And return Kuroo's jacket. Begrudgingly so, I'd washed it at least twenty times, trying to get rid of the smell. When I walked into the coffee shop, I saw a few faces that belonged to the old club members.

"Daichi? Suga? W-What are you guys doing here? And Suga, how is the baby?"

"Ah, we thought we'd visit the old pack, but ran into Kuroo and he said you'd be here! And perfect, Kei! There is nothing like carrying your children, it's an experience you'll never forget." He had a fond look in his eyes that Daichi mirrored, truly the perfect example of a married couple. "But enough about that! How are you? You look good!"

"I'm doing great actually. You know, except for Hinata and the King making out or scentmarking every ten seconds."

"Oh, Kei! They just got bonded, leave them be! It's a very important thing!" He scolded, lightly. "But tell me... do you think you'll ever bond with anyone?"

"Uhh.... Suga? Are you ok? Do you have a fever?"

"No! I do not have a fever!" He lightly elbowed me and hissed, seeming to actually want an answer to that question.

"Well, yes, I suppose I will if I find the right person, why?"

"Just curious!" He said, in a singsong voice. "Have you found... any such person? Perhaps?"

"Su-"

"Tsukishima, please just answer his questions. He kept me up all night and I don't want that again." Daichi pleaded.

"Hah, what a pain..." I sighed. "Kind of."

"Really!? Who!? Can I know!?"

"You are very hyper for a pregnant person, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know! But seriously, can I know?"

"Uh.. I'm only telling you because it's you." I leaned in, pressing a hand by his ear and whispering, "....Kuroo....."

"AWWWWWWW! That is so cute, Tsukki! You should tell him!"

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"Because there is a very real chance he doesn't feel close to the same way." I sighed, my heart clenching in my chest at the words. "So, I'd rather not."

"Well, if it helps, I think he's pretty fond of you too. You never know until you try, Tsukishima. Just think about it, ok?"

"Yeah... maybe. Actually, Suga, can I ask you about something private?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"He, um, gave me his hoodie... when I, you know."

"He did?"

"Yeah... I washed it but... Yeah..." I felt a little self-conscious, cheeks flushing a dark red when he nodded his head in understanding. 

"You're worried it still smells like you?"

"Mmhmm... plus, isn't it strange he gave it to me...?"

"Nah, Kuroo knows the scientology of omegas and that we are comforted by the smell of alphas." He then leaned and whispered, "Especially, when we are attracted to them."

I sputtered, walking away quickly, Suga giggling and waving when Daichi walked back over with his tea. I put on my apron and set my stuff down on one of the shelves, the hoodie wrapped in my arms while I looked around for Kuroo. 

After a few minutes, I saw a mess of black hair from behind a shelf. I walked over to see him pouring of paperwork, a pained expression on his face. "Kuroo? You ok?"

"Oh, hey Tsukki! Back at work again?" I nodded, slowly handing over his hoodie. "Ah, yes, you can just keep that."

"Hmm?"

"You can keep it."

"I mean, I washed it if that's-"

"Tsukki, that's not it. I just want you to keep it." It was clear he wouldn't take no for an answer so I just pulled on the hoodie, no where else to keep it for now. I saw a blush settle on Kuroo's cheeks, him looking away. "It's a little cold in here today, yeah?"

"Well, it is February."  
"True."

As I walked back to the front, I couldn't help but think about his decision to let me keep his hoodie or the blush that came when I put it on. I smiled, a blush of my own taking form as I thought of how Suga might've been right. Maybe he does feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those who expected an awesome heat scene or something, however there will be a rather interesting one later on, plus the chapter has some flash backs, hehe.


	4. Fuzzy Chests and Happy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata invites the squad to the coffee shop to share some news.

Nobody was really surprised when Hinata told us the news. Nor when he invited all of the old third years and all of our volleybally club to the coffee shop. Ok, when I say invited, I mean practically forced us with his pout and puppy eyes. It was almost unsettling how cute he looked like that. 

Two days later, everyone was gathered in the coffee shop after hours, Hinata standing in front of the group, a grin plastered to his face. Kageyama, who was standing next to him, had a small smile of his own, indicating that he was happy about the so-called news as well. Hinata then pulled up a stool, sitting down on it and clearing his throat.

"Alright! Gwaaah! Ok, guys, this is really exciting, so! As you guys know, a few months ago, Tobio and I bonded and mated and stuff!" He waited a minute to continue, as if making sure everyone actually knew what he was talking about. "Ok, anyway! After my heat last month, we found out that I'm pregnant! Uwaaaah! I'm so excited!"

In all honesty, this really doesn't surprise me. It's not uncommon for omegas and their mates to have children while still in highschool. Actually, scratch that, it happens more often than not. However, that didn't stop the feeling of joy for my packmates, making me smile. Everyone gave their congratulations before I walked over to Hinata and gave him a small hug. (Yeah, right. More like awkwardly holding your arms out around him, Tsukki!) He wrapped his arms around me, gently nuzzling my scent glands and giggling.

"Congratulations, Shouyou. You too, Kageyama." The latter gave me a smile and nodded his head. I patted Hinata's head, pretending not to hear Suga cooing in the background. "So, this is really good news."

"Mmhmm! Thank you, Kei! I was all like, bwaaaaah, when I found out! I wanted to tell you first but Tobio said we should tell everyone as a pack thing!"

"That's good. I mean, the pack is like your other, other family. You should tell us together."

"Well, yeah, but you're like my best friend!" Best friend, huh? Hmm. "But still! I'm just really excited!"

"This actually explains a lot. Your smell changed a lot. You smell disgustingly like the King." Hinata blushed and laughed when Kageyama suddenly took the stance of an angry bird. "But in the best way. Really. I'm happy for you."

"Ooh! Kei, you should stay the night at my house! It'll be fun! Pleaseeeee!"

"Alright. I don't see why not."

"Yayyyy!"

After some more socialising, mainly Nishinoya snuggling up to Asahi and everyone watching in a mix of horror, amusement, and affection, people started to leave. One by one, the team members left, including Hinata, Kageyama and I. We split ways at the fork in the road, Hinata and Kageyama sharing a small good night kiss and nuzzling into each other before Hinata buried his face in his scarf and stuffed his mitten covered hands back into his pockets. He smiled at me and we trekked through the snowy streets to Hinata's home.

When we arrived there, Natsu greated us at the door, looking tired and about to pass out.

"Oh, Kei, just go wait in my room for a minute, yeah? I have to put Natsu to bed." I nodded, walking up the stairs and into the familiar room, seeing it covered, surprisingly, in books.

I flipped over one of the covers and saw that it was in Hinata's own way, an instinct tonprepare for having a child. It was titled: Pregnancy for Dummies. That sure as hell fit. Not that I would say that to him in his state, like I would have a few months ago. 

I sat down on the bed, at least, the part not covered in pregnancy books and yarn. Speaking of which, did Hinata take up knitting? I looked at the book under it, marked on a page on how to knot baby booties. "Damn, Shouyou. You are very invested." I mumbled quietly.

"Yes, I am." I whipped around at the voice, seeing Hinata standing at the doorway with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "Strawberry Cheesecake. Our favorite. I was thinking we could watch this?" He pulled out a dvd case, with the title, 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'. I snorted.

"You're in full on baby mode, huh?" The other boy giggled, popping in the dvd and taking a seat on the bed next to me, handing me a spoon. "Thanks."

"Mmhmm!"

About half way through the movie, he and I were sobbing, Hinata bawling about how he thought that 'this was supposed to be romantic comedy' and 'why is itnso sad?'. We went through two and a half boxes of tissues. 

But, after we stopped crying, Hinata looked at me and smiled but it was quickly wiped off of his face. "Kei? What's wrong? You smell distressed..."

"Oh, ah... I don't know this movie keeps making me think of babies. Which reminds me that I don't have any and that I won't for a long time..."

"It's more than that too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

"Well, I met someone. And for the first time, I feel like being an omega isn't such a bad thing. He's such a good guy but..."

"You don't think he feels the same?" I nodded again, making Hinata wrap his arms around my shoulders. "Even if he doesn't, you still have the pack. We all love you."

"Yeah, I know... it's just not the same."

"Hey, Kei? Do you just wanna call it a night and go to bed?" I nodded, watching his figure get up to throw away the ice cream tin. He quickly disposed of it and the spoons, coming back to the bed and cuddling under the blankets, moving his body to snuggle mine. 

"Hey, Shouyou?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know... having someone who loves you like that. You know, like Kageyama loves you..."

"Kei... I could go on for hours about how it makes my stomach go all bwaaah, but I know that that's not what you mean. You will find someone like that. I know it. I feel it in my gut. And hey, maybe if you tell that guy, he might like you like that!" He smiled, looking kind of sad. However, one look into his eyes and you could see that he had a certain determination in his eyes. The one he had when playing volleyball. I smiled back and thought about what it would be like if I told him. What I feel for him and if it was anything like what Hinata discribed his feelings for Kageyama to be.

He said once that his stomach and chest felt all tight. That his heart would beat faster when he though of him. That he was ecstatic to see him. To see him smile.

When I went through my mind to think of these things, my heart did beat faster. My chest got really tight and fuzzy whenever I thought of his ridiculous smile. And Inthought of how excited I'd been to see him after I came back from my week off. It was very possible that I was honestly in love with the man. He made me smile and laugh. That's what I always wanted. I may have denied it for a long time but everyone knew that I wanted someone who could make me smile. Someone I could be myself around. And I think he might be that person.


	5. Pacifiers and Hospital Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gives birth and Kuroo asks Tsukishima why he won't confess to his crush.

It was around 5:30 p.m. when Suga came into the coffee shop. He seemed irritable and looked like he was ready to rip somebody's face off.

"Um... Suga? Are you ok? You seem upset..."

"No, I'm not ok. I'm heavily pregnant and my alpha seems to think I'm overreacting. My back hurts, my ankles hurt. I am so over being pregnant right now."

"Isn't pregnancy supposed to be a fine time?" Kuroo asked from his spot at the counter. "I thought it was all joyous that the couple conceived and all that?"

"Oh, it was. But at this point, everything hurts. I'm aching, I can't sleep because the baby keeps kicking me in the damn stomach all through the night, I have constant mood swings, cravings. It's a living hell. I always wanted kids but I don't think this is worth it." He growled, angrily drinking his tea.

"Oh, Suga, don't say that! Of course it's worth it! You've always wanted kids! And Daichi-"

"Tsukishima, you don't know what I'm feeling. Hell, you don't even have an alpha, how could you?" He snapped. A second after the words came out of his mouth, he put a hand up and shook it, placing the other on my shoulder. "I-I didn't mean that, Tsukishima! I am sorry, these mood swings never let me rest! I am so, so sorry..."

"N-No, um, don't worry about it. You're right, I don't know how you feel and I probably never will." Even I was aware of the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Suga had a point. I don't know how he's feeling. I don't have an alpha. "All together I'm just a useless omega."

I didn't mean to say the last part out loud, the words practically slapping everyone in the face from the sheer amount of belief behind the statement. And when the tears started falling, I didn't say anything. I didn't wipe them away. I just excused myself and sat in a corner, burying my face into Kuroo's hoodie. It still smelled a little bit like him, giving me a small amount of comfort and dread at the same time. I couldn't help but think of his expression when I'd said those wordsx degrading myself. He'd looked as though I was saying the words about him.

"Tsukishima." 

"O-Oh, uh, sorry about this, Kuroo... just give me a second and I'll get straight back to work." I felt a pair of warm arms around me. 

"Fuck work. Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Liar. But... can I ask you something?" I nodded, hardly registering what he'd said. "Why don't you have an alpha? Not to pry, I just mean, you're pretty awesome."

"I'd imagine it's partly my personality. Maybe... also because I am in love with someone but I can't seem to say anything..." I quietly rubbed at my nose.

"Oh..." I couldn't help but think he sounded a little disappointed. "Well, I think you should tell them. Any guy would would be crazy to turn you down." 

"Y-You think so...?"

"I do. I really do." He rubbed his face up against my temple, trying to comfort me. "Tsukishima, you should tell them, but only when you want to."  
"Ye-"

"So, yeah, guys, Suga is like, in labor I think!" Yahaba and Nishinoya suddenly burst into the room, yelling. 

"What!? Ok! Yuu, call Daichi! Tell him to met us at the hospital!" I stood up, wiping my tears which where now completely forgotten. "Kuroo, go grab Suga, we are taking him to the hospital!"

"Alright!" He ran to the front and picked up Suga, taking him out to his car. "Tsukki! Sit up front with me! Let's go!"

Within thirty minutes, we were at the hospital. Suga had already been taken into a delivery room, Daichi running through the corridor like his life depended on it. Then again, knowing Suga, it did. He'd been so fast he didn't even notice we were there, if he did, he gave no indication of it. 

When they'd reached the five hour mark, I finally let myself slump into a chair right next to Kuroo.

"How are ya holding up, Tsukki?" He asked, handing me a cup of coffee from the cafeteria.

"Good, considering I'm not pushing a baby out of my ass." This caused Kuroo to laugh and shake his head.

"I mean about the other thing. Y'know, about you telling the dude you like?"

"O-Oh... yeah... I don't know..."

"Tsukki? Why not? You don't have anything to lose, right?"

"I-" I took a deep breath and sighed. "It's you. I like you, Kuroo."

"IT'S A GIRL!!!" Daichi had run into the room, not registering our expressions. Kuroo's eyes were the size of saucers when he finally noticed. "What? Is it that surprising that it's a girl?"

"A-Ah, no... we were just talking about something else." I said, quietly, Kuroo's jaw hanging wide open. "Isn't that right, Kuroo?"

"Oh, uh, y-yes! We were! And we will finish that conversation later! Anyway, a girl! That's amazing! What's her name?"

"Her name is Sawamura Satsuki! Do you guys wanna meet her?"

"Of course!" 

As we walked into the room, we say Suga laying in the hospital bed, a pink bundle in his arms. He was smiling, though tears stained his face. 

"Oh, hey guys..." He said, giving a small wave. "Did you guys come to see little miss Satsuki?"

"Yeah." I smiled slightly, walking to stand next to Suga. When I looked down at the baby, a pair of dark brown eyes and a patch of silvery blond hair met my eyes. "Koushi... she looks just like you..."

"She really does." I looked behind me to see Kuroo leaning over my shoulder. I blushed, turning away. Suga looked between the two of us, a knowing look taking over whenever Daichi dragged Kuroo into the corner.

"You finally told him, eh? So? What happened!? Are you guys dating!?" He whisper-yelled. 

"I don't know. Daichi came in yelling that it was a girl before he could say anything."

"That cockblock. I love my husband but my God." Suga sighed, rolling his eyes. "The man has the worst timing." I couldn't help but laugh.

"He said we'd talk about it later..." I rubbed at my face before looking back at Kuroo again. "Should I be worried, Koushi?"

"Don't worry. The way he looks at you... it's like how Daichi looks at me." He smiled, reaching out to ruffle my hair. "It'll all be alright, Kei. We're rooting for you, Kei!" 

When he said that, he'd gently picked up Satsuki's arms and waved them in the air in a cheer.I smiled and laughed, which ceased when a hand was pressed to my shoulder. It was Daichi. "Hey, Kuroo said that he was gonna be waiting outside for you and to come down whenever you were ready."

"Oh, ok..." I gave a weak smile. "Well, Koushi, I'm gonna get going, I have to deal with that thing and um... you have to bond with your husband and child. I'm really happy for you guys. Congratulations!"

"Alright, good luck, Kei. Bye, say 'bye bye', Satsuki! 'Bye bye!'" He waved as I walked out the door.

When I got downstairs to the car, I saw Kuroo leaning against the shiny black surface.

"Tsukishima." Fuck, he used my full name. This rejection is gonna sting like a bitch. "I didn't hear you wrong earlier did I?"

My eyes had already started to fill up with tears at the idea of his rejection. "I, uh, am just gonna walk home." 

I'd started walking away when a hand caught my wrist, pulling me backwards into a strong chest. "Well, if I heard you correctly, I want you to know that I like you too. If I heard you wrong then, oops."

I looked up, a shocked expression on my face. He wiped at my tears and smiled. "Y'know, Tsukki, you've always looked prettier when you would smile. But hey, maybe that's one of the reasons I like you. Genuine smiles are rare but that makes them all the more precious..."

I couldn't help but smile at what he said, his words bringing on one of those so called, 'rare smiles'.

"Hey, Tsukishima, can I kiss you?" I nodded. He smiled brightly back at me.

I tilted my head up a little when a hand gently encased my jaw, bringing it up gently. Not long after, I felt a warm set of lips against my own, only moving slightly. This man will probably be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late! Aahhhhh! The next chapter will, I promise, be up in a few hours!


	6. Of Dreams and Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds out about Kuroo and Tsukishima's relationship from Tobio, making him a salty cracker. The two prepare for their three month anniversary.

I should have expected that small redheaded creature to burst into the coffee shop. I should have fucking expected it. But I didn't. So when a pair of arms and a bump surrounded me, I was more than shocked.

"Tsukishima Kei! Satsuki was born three months to this day which means it's been three months since you and Kuroo started dating and I'm only just now hearing about it!? From who? Fucking Tobio! How the hell did he know and I didn't!? I am your best friend, Kei... you're supposed to tell me this stuff... I told everything when it comes to Tobio and I..." And, yep, he's crying. 

"Hey, listen. You are indeed my best friend. I just didn't know how to tell you... it's embarrassing. I've never dated anyone before. How do you even tell anyone? Believe me, you were the first person I wanted to tell." He wiped his tears into my sweater and chuckled lightly.

"So, how are things between the two of you?"

"Things are... amazing. Like seriously, I always thought alpha's were oppressive and turned omega's into their little bitches, no offense, but he is so great..." I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck shyly. "He doesn't try to force me to do anything I don't want to, doesn't pressure me or judge me... and he's really funny..."

"Oh my God, Keiiiiii! You are so in love with him, aren't you!?"

"No shit..." I said in an annoyed voice, a smile peeking through. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my back and a pair of lips on my neck. "Speak of the Devil... Hey, Kuroo."

"Hey, Tsukki. What you doing?" He mumbled softly against my skin, rubbing his face on my scent glands.

"Mm, talking about you. What are you doing?"

"Wanting to cuddle with you..."

"Tetsu... are you still having those nightmares? I promise, it was just a movie." I leaned back into his touch, trying to give some comfort. He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I just wanted too. You smell good." He kissed my cheek and smiled. "When do you get off work?"

"At fo- wait. If you aren't working, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. Besides, it's our three month anniversary, I thought we could just stay at home and cuddle, maybe watch some movies?"

"Ok, well, I get off in half an hour and I have to help Shouyou with something, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! I just had a personal question..." His face flushed and Kuroo unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Alright! I'm going to go and talk to Bo! See ya later, Tsukki!" We watched his back as he went to the counter, laughing with Bokuto.

"Wow... your boyfriend is something else! He looks at you like, bwaaaaah! Y'know?"

"Uh, sure. Anyway, you said you had a personal question?"

"Oh, u-um... ok. This is kind of embarrassing..." He started rubbing his cheeks, a nervous habit of his. "So, I'm pregnant as you know. With the twins. And I have been feeling these... urges."

"Ok, Shou. I don't know what 'urges' you are taking about because, well, I've never been pregnant and I probably won't be for a while. So, please, explain."

"Gahhh, ok, like THOSE URGES. You know, the ones you get one your heat... to, you know..." He raised his eyebrows trying to give me the point.

"Oh? Oh. Oh! Ok, yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I don't know what would be the best... way to do that without, I don't know, straining my back. Any ideas?" 

"Yeah, sure, you could always put pillows under your hips and back so you have some cushioning. But, I wouldn't recommend, obviously, doing things on your hands and knees. I'm not sure about riding him, because well, that might not feel the best. Maybe ask Suga about that one?" I looked back at Hinata to see him stuttering and pointing behind me. "Hmm?"

I turned around and saw Kuroo standing there, Kageyama next to him. Honestly, the two looked like matching tomatoes, standing there with red faces and wide eyes. 

"O-Oh, uhhh, hey, guys... So, Shouyou, great talk, I'll talk to you later, when I don't want to slam my head into a door. Bye, I believe I have a date to be getting to. So, yeah..." I waved goodbye and quickly left the coffee shop, dragging Kuroo along with me. "So... how much of that did you hear?"

"From what I can tell, Kageyama had been there just about the whole time and I got there somewhere around the part where you said, 'I'm not sure about riding him.'" He coughed, obviously one to try and release the tension.

"So, um, hmm." I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean, yeah, we're adults and all but I'm a virgin. And besides. It's not like we've talked about sex.

"Yeah..."

"I-I was just trying to help out Shouyou. Y'know, apparently pregnancy sex is something he wants to do. Shit. I didn't mean to say that. Fuck." He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"I understand. I'd probably want to try it too. Besides, Kageyama asked me the same thing. Just, the other way around. O-Obviously, I wouldn't know anything about... that." His gaze shifted to the side.

"Yeah, I- wait! What!? Did you say that you would want to try it!?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." He shrugged. "I mean, if the person I loved was carrying my children, I'd probably want to. I don't know, is that weird? I just feel like it'd make said pair feel closer as a couple... or something like that."

"That's... a very romantic way to look at it." I bit my lip to hide my smile and I squeezed his hand a little bit tighter, finally letting my smile show whenever our eyes met.

"I feel the same way. It's... a sweet sentiment." I blushed a deep red when the words came unfiltered, Kuroo smiling softly.

"Do you... want kids, Tsukki? I mean, I'm just curious." 

"I, personally, would love to have children. My father used to tell me that I'd be an amazing parent when the time came and I always held that close at heart. I want to be the kind of parent my father was... truly amazing." I hadn't realized I started rambling until Kuroo stopped walking. "Oh, sorry. I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"That's nice, Kei. It's good that you want to have a family. And for what it's worth, I think you would be an amazing parent. You're sweet and caring, yet also responsible. You'd be great." 

"D-Did you...? Did you call me Kei?"

"Yeah. And I'd love to continue doing so. If you don't mind, that is."

"T-That's fine... as long as I can call you Tetsurou." I smiled at him and he chuckled.

"You... are so perfect. Like seriously. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?"

"Ku- Tetsurou..." I let out a breathy chuckle. "Believe me, I'm far from perfect. But I believe that the statement is true for you."

"My God. I'm so lucky to have you." He leaned a little bit downward and kissed me softly. "You are honestly like nobody I've ever met..."

"Likewise..." As I gazed into his eyes, I could feel my heart clench in my chest. 

We spent the rest of the walk back to Kuroo's apartment in silence. It was comfortable to walk like this but be fully content with knowing the other was there. I couldn't help but feel like this is definitely what love is. This beating feeling in my chest, the difficulty to breath correctly when he smiles at me. That's what loving someone is like. To feel like the world would fall apart without them there to guide you through the hard stuff aand hold your hand through the rest. To wamt to never let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you that it'd be up in a few hours. ;)


	7. Nothing Is Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo planned out a great day for their six month anniversary, though things got foiled.

Tsukishima Kei is single handedly the greatest person I've ever met. I have known him for about a year and three months, dating him for six, and yet, I'm sure that this man is the love of my life. I am sure that I will never let him go and when I see him like this... it makes me want to let him go any less.

"Karasu, Kotori! Aren't you the cutest little things? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" I swear, this boy will be the death of me. Here we are, sitting in the Kageyama household and playing with the twins, and today is the day I realize he really would be an amazing parent.

"Tsukishima, you are amazing with kids. Thank you for coming over." While the shrimp was taking a shower and a nap, Kageyama was left alone with the twins so he invited us over. Kei had somehow gotten the kids to stop screaming long enough for the poor omega to get his first real rest since the twins were born two weeks ago.

"Don't worry about it. I love kids. Plus, Kotori looks just like Shouyou and honestly, it's precious." He held up the little red-headed boy to his chest and kissed his forehead. "Who's a good baby? You are!"

"Hey, Kageyama. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, of course." He stood up and guided me into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Alright, so tomorrow is me and Kei's six month anniversary, obviously I want to do something... special. Problem is, I don't know if he is even ready for that. Is half a year to early?"

"Kuroo... I'm sorry but I honestly don't know. I wish I could help you out but I don't know how he will respond. This is something you will have to find out tomorrow. Until then, just make sure the plan is perfect. Everything will be fine."

* The Next Day *

Nothing is fine. Literally, nothing about this day has gone right. It started snowing out of nowhere. And I mean, nowhere. All of the roads are closed, which means I couldn't go out to Kei's favorite bakery to get him strawberry pastries for breakfast, which was fixed with coffee and cinnamon rolls. The power turned off, making the apartment freezing cold. Cuddling fixed that. It was only when it started getting close to dinner time that I panicked. I had set up the most romantic date plan ever but now... 

"Hey, Tetsurou? Are you ok? You seem tense." Kei asked from his place in my lap.

"Yeah... I'm fine. It just sucks that we have to sit inside like this in our pajamas for our six month anniversary."

"Tetsu, I'm having a great time. I don't mind just sitting at home cuddling while watching Harry Potter on your laptop. I get to spend time with you and that's what matters."

"You are amazing. Did you know that?"

"Only because you tell me all the time."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Well, I'm going to go make our dinner."

"Yay, I'm hungry." I laughed and headed to the kitchen, putting lunchables onto plates and putting them on the table. I lit some candles on the table and guided Kei over. "Oh? What's this?"

"Happy six month anniversary, Kei." I kissed him a nit more passionately before pulling out his chair and waiting for him to sit before going to my own seat.

After some light conversation and laughter, we were done eating and sitting back on the couch wrapped up in the blankets again.

"Hey, Tetsu...?"

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you think we could... you know...?" He looked at me through his thin rimmed glasses, a deep blush taking presence on his normally pale skin.

"Kei..."

"I-I mean, we don't have to... I just thought..."

"Kei." I cut him off. "I'd be honored to be your first. But... are you sure?"

Kei nodded and I smiled softly, giving him a soft kiss. I stood up, guiding him quietly to the bedroom.

"I-I'm actually a little nervous..." 

"Kei, look at me. I promise that I will take such good care of you and I will try my best to not do anything you wouldn't like, ok?" When he nodded, I softly sat him on the bed against the pillows.

I carefully climbed onto the bed, straddling Kei's hips and pressing soft kisses to his skin. He gave a soft groan when I lightly nibbled on his ear. "Tetsurou..."

"Kei, do I have permission to take off your dinosaur hoodie and pajama pants?" He nodded and I pulled off the offending material. When Kei was in his boxers, his slightly hardened member was prominent through the material.

"C-Can you take off yours too...? It's a little embarrassing..." 

"Sorry, Kei. Here." I sat up and slipped my hoodie up and off of my form, sweat pants following. "Better."

"Yeah..." I could hear how shaky his voice was and I felt a little bad.

"Kei."

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Are you sure that this is was what you want?"

"I'm sure. I want to do this with you, Kuroo." He reassured me, or maybe he was reassuring himself, though it didn't matter when our lips met again, Kei's soft lips pressed against mine. I pulled back for a minute and smiled before pulling Kei into another kiss. 

"Kei."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." His breath hitched before he smiled.

"I love you, too."

And then we were kissing again, hot skin touching. As the final pieces of our clothing were striped off and we were left bare for the other, those few words made everything a little bit easier. Because we do love each other. It's just nice to hear it out loud.

"I guess now would be a good time to prepare you, huh?"

"O-Oh... you don't have to do that..."

"Kei, yes, I do. I don't want to hurt you..."

"I, uh, kind of did it earlier so you really don't have to..."

I smiled, the thought of Kei doing that to himself made me shiver but I quickly shook off those thoughts, remembering that I needed to be gentle with him. I nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom, rolling it down and slathering it up with some lubrication. "Are you ready, Kei?"

"Y-Yeah." I gave him a quick peck and slowly pushed into his entrance. 

It was a little difficult due to how tight he was but it was all made worth it when I heard his moans. They were soft and breathless, adorable really. I placed my forehead against Kei's, looking into those honey colored eyes. He looked back at me, eyes screwing shut not soon after.

"I'm sorry... it hurts doesn't it?"

"It's fine, it feels good actually." I chuckled and kissed his scent glands, making him laugh because his neck was actually really ticklish. "Tetsu, that tickles..."

"Sorry." I stopped playing around and kept thrusting in and out slowly. Kei's moans were getting more and more breathless and I looked down at his body, pale legs nestled against the black sheets, a beautiful contrast between the two. 

I must have hit something within him because his body jerked slightly and his flushed skin made it look like he was about to come undone. He let out a loud moan and then covered his mouth, shocked at the noise. I smiled and moved his hand, holding it in mine. He lowered his gaze and flushed a little more, if even possible. A after a few more thrusts, deep and shallow, Kei came, release taking over. He was sweating and flushed, however, I thought he looked beautiful like that.

I followed not soon after, white taking over my vision and making me breathless. After calming down, I started to clean the two of us off, Kei already exhausted.

And I started to think, maybe everything is fine. Better than fine. Because even though things didn't go as planned, it was an amazing day, one I wouldn't trade with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it skipped three months.  
> *sobs* Fight me. AH. GUYS! Thank you all so much for helping this story get 100+ Kudos! I am honestly so thankful! 
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be a time-skip a year. It'll make more sense when you read it!


	8. Lover Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's account of the morning after their first time. Just a short chapter of fluff.

As I woke up, my mind flashed to the night before, making me flush. I reached out and found Kuroo's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Morning, Tetsu..."

"Mornin', Kei." He leaned over and kissed my nose, smiling at me softly. 

"Mmm." I sighed and cuddled into his body, the blankets crinklimg and coming up to my shoulders. "How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes. You're cute when you sleep, by the way." He said with a smile, causing me to groan. "What? It's true!"

"You're so embarrassing..." I groaned, burying my face in his chest and smiling when I was sure he couldn't see me. I felt a finger under my chin, Testurou drawing my face up for a kiss. I whimpered against his lips when he started to pull away.

"See? You're cute."

"Ugh, please stop. I don't like that..."

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel like that's all I am. Just some cute omega used for sex and bearing children. It doesn't do much for my self-esteem."

"No. You are my cute omega. But, you are not just for sex and bearing children, I love you and that's all that matters because if any other alpha tries to touch you, I will bite their hand off. Not saying that I wouldn't want to have kids with you, of course. Just saying."

"Tetsurou..."

"I love you, Kei. Never forget that you are my lover dearest. I won't let you forget though, I don't plan on ever letting you go."

"I love you too..." 

And we kissed again. I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing him. I would be content just seeing his face.

"Now, lover dearest, how about we go and get some breakfast? Maybe go to the coffee shop and bug everybody?"

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"They'll smell me..."


	9. Because It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it. Do it.

"Shouyou. Are you serious?" The other omega nodded excitedly. "You're pregnant again?"

"Yup! Tobio and I thought now would be a good time. It's been over a year since we had the twins and, I don't know, I miss the feeling of being pregnant. Plus, I always wanted a large family. Growing up, it was just me and Natsu, that kinda sucked."

"Well, in any case, congratulations. I'm happy for you two. It's nice to know that you guys are so happy together."

"Thank you, Kei. Anyway, how about you? Your heat is coming up soon, right?"

"Well, yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Have you, I don't know, thought about asking Kuroo if he wanted to spend it with you?" I nodded, tilting my head towards the carpeted floors of Shouyou's house.

It'd be a lie to say that I hadn't thought about it. I had. A lot. I want to, I do. It's been about a year and a half since Kuroo and I started dating, but I don't know if he'd be ready to taake it to that level.

"Well, of course, I have. And I want to bond with him, I do, but... he might not want to."

"Have you guys talked about it?"

"Not... extensively."

"Look, Kei. I think you should just ask him. He might want the same. Then you could bond and get married, children not soon after that. That'd be awesome. Ooh! Maybe our kids will be best friends like us! Gahhh! Maybe they'll even bond and stuff!" I smiled at the thought, though I would be a little disgruntled to have a child-in-law that was Kageyama's spawn.

"Alright. I will."

* Later that Night *

"Um... Kuroo? There is something we should talk about..." I whispered as we were laying on the couch, our favorite show playing in the background.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I shook my head, giving him a sign it wasn't anything bad while I gathered my thoughts.

"Well... I was thinking since my heat was coming up, we could... y''know..." I finally steeled myself enough to look at him. When I looked up, he was staring at me with an intense gaze, enough to make me shiver. "I-If you wanted to... obviously."

"Kei... I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, now, you have to understand that I don't want to do anything that could influence you to change your future because of me. I do love you, but I want you to be happy and put yourself first."

"I don't understand..."

"Kei, what I'm saying is, could you, with no problem or doubt, say that you could spend the rest of your life with me? Stay here in Miyagi for college? Help me run the coffee shop? I need to know that stuff before I doom you to it. You have... so much potential. I don't want you to throw that away for me."

"I wouldn't be throwing away anything! Yes, I could say that I would be content like that! Non of that stuff matters to me as long as I'm with you. I never thought that I would ever get to a point in my life were I would love someone so much that I would give them my life and my body. I love you, Tetsu, so if you ask me if I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the answer is yes."

"Kei..."

"Please, Tetsu... can we please bond? That's all I want. All I've ever wanted. So please?" I felt tears welling up, starting to believe that he might actually say no.

"Tsukishima Kei. If you really want to, then we can. I want to, too. Yes, we can bond. But are you sure it's not too soon?"

"I couldn't be more sure." He smiled softly at me, kissing my forehead before nuzzling my cheek in a show of affection. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go and destroy your closet."

"What?"

"What? I have to build a nest. Don't judge me."

"You are so cute."

"Shut up." Despite the words, I felt my face start to flush, quickly standing up and walking to Kuroo's room. 

 

*The Day His Heat Began*

I could feel the faint burning in my groin and I grimaced, then smiled when I remembered that that meant Tetsurou and I would be bonding today. I immediately stood up, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water before shit really went down. I ran into Tetsu, who was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Kei. I thought I'd make you some food before, y'know." He kissed my forehead as I walked into his arms. "You smell good. Kind of like cinnamon and sugar."

"Yeah, that's because my heat started..." I chuckled when he nodded, sighing before running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, we should probably eat before it gets any worse and we have to get to the bedroom."

"Y-Yeah.."

After eating and cleaning up the table, we went into his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind us in case Bokuto's dumbass broke into the house to show us another picture of Keiji and their daughter sleeping. We were laying on the bed, cuddling when it finally hit me and I could feel the slick starting to pour out of my ass.

"T-Tetsu... I-I..." I started to rub against the mattress, attempting to get some friction out of this, hoping to relieve my throbbing erection. I felt a hand on my wrist and felt myself getting pulled into Tetsu's lap. I couldn't stop from grinding into his hips, no matter how embarrassing this was for me or him.

However, he didn't seem to mind. "Kei, you need to take off your clothes so they don't get all dirty." I nodded and he helped me to pull off the clothing that was covering my body. He took his off too and lay my back against the pillows, trying to make sure I was comfortable before he fucked me. 

I hissed, the feeling of his skin was cool against the hot feeling bubbling under my skin, causing me to become intoxicated with the feeling and his scent. He smirked and moved a hand down to my leaking ass, checking to see if it was ok to touch me. After feverishly nodding, he started to slip two fingers inside of me, the other hand moving to play with my nipples, more sensitive from the heat. 

"A-Alpha... it's not, hanh, enough..." I said, pushing my hips further down onto his fingers. "Please... more."

He shivered at the pitch to my voice, taking out his fingers before licking them clean. My body shook at that. He just ate my slick. I almost came from that thought alone, body shaking and convulsing when he moved his head between my legs, moving my thighs apart, tryi g to make some room.

"Tetsurou... that's... dirty...." I gripped at the sheets, complaining despite the pleasure I knew I was about to get.

"No, it's not. It's delicious. And amazing. Because it's you, so just let me." He growled at the last part, making me tense up and submit. Fucking shit. He's hot as hell when he's demanding. I spread my legs, the sides of my thighs almost touching the sheets. He smirked, moving his head back down before licking at the leaking orifice. He moved his tongue around the flesh before dipping his tongue in slightly. My body shook again, trembling when I looked down at the sight. Tetsurou's hair was down in his face, due to the shower he'd taken earlier, covering his eyes enough to where I wouldn't see them, him looking even sexier than normal. "You taste so good, Kei."

"Hah... I c-can't..." My body shook violently, an orgasm being ripped from my body. His eyes might mine when I finished, dark with arousal and lust. I was sated for a moment before the heat started running through my veins again, my body feeling the need to knot. "Please, Alpha... fuck me..."

"As you wish." He purred, lips coming up to meet mine in a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth. He pulled back and I felt a pressure against my entrance, his condom covered cock waiting. He looked at me and swiftly pushed into me, I bite my lip but I failed to hold in the moan that came out. He started thrusting harshly into me, my body sliding up and down against the white sheets. "So fucking hot."

I bit my lip and drew a little blood when he slammed into me for the billionth time. I moaned harshly when he started to suck on my scemt glands, trying to find my erogenous zone. When he did, I moaned loudly, giving up on trying to hold back my moans and whimpers, their noise filling up the empty air along with a squelching sound, created from Tetsu pounding into my ass. 

I felt a heat pooling in my stomach. It was then that I'd noticed that Tetsurou's movements had slowed and that something was catching around the ring of muscles. His cock pulled out almost all of the way before I felt him stop, something caught. "Kei, you may have to straddle me if you want my knot."

"O-Ok..." I let him lay back and myself be pushed into a sitting position, my back being pulled against his chest, sinking back onto his cock. I cried when I felt his knot stretch open my ass, slick allowing for a rather easy entrance. His knot started to swell and he came, biting down on the junction between my neck and shoulder. I moaned and my body shook as relief flooded over me. A string of emotions passed through me and I had tears in my eyes when I was done cumming. 

When I regained my ability to breath correctly, I pressed against Tetsu, the knot making it impossible to move. I felt him licking my neck, cleaning up the blood from the bond mark.

"I love you, Tetsu..."

"I love you too, Kei. You should get some sleep before we need to go again."

* The Next Week *

"GWAAAAAH! Kei! You and Kuroo did bond! Congratulations!"

"Not so loud, dumbass! The twins just fell asleep!" I heard Kageyama yell from the other room.

"Stupid King. You literally are yelling right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYUUUN! Hey, guess what? We learn more about Kuroo's past next chapter. Maybe. If I remember.


	10. At The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily influenced by my love of Disney movies and cute dorky children who love caramel popcorn.

"Alright, Bo. I need your help. This is very important. It has to be perfect."

"Bro, chill. Didn't you once tell me that Tsukishima was a good singer or some shit? Or something about you guys singing Disney songs together...?"

"Oh, yeah. The first movie we watched together was Anastasia. He sang that song with me, y'know, 'At the Beginning'?"

"Bro! That's what you could do! You could serenade him with that sexy voice and your piano skills!"

"That would be a great idea but where the hell would I even find a piano?"

"Dude. There's one in the coffee shop. Don't you own the place?"

"There's a piano there? How the hell didn't I see that before?" He shrugged at me, changing the topic.

"Anyway, you should do it next week. That's when he graduates isn't it?" I nodded. "Then that's great! Just say you have a surprise for him and bring him to the coffee shop!"

"Dude. How are you so good at this?"

"I don't know. I've never done it before."

"But..." Wait. Nothing matched up.

"Ah, Akaashi did it. He said I was taking too long." 

"Ohhhh. That makes sense." 

"Dick head. But yeah, next week. You should make sure you have everything ready. Y'know, just in case."

"Good point, bro."

"I know, bro."

* Graduation Day *

It sucked to see all of my friends graduate. It sucked even more when Kei started crying when he hugged Yamaguchi and Shouyou. Shouyou is staying in Miyagi with Kageyama and their kids, but he felt sad because this meant they wouldn't see each other as much. Yamaguchi, however, is going to college in Europe for an art study program. The two were more than sad about the arrangement. However, the oddest part about it all is that Tsukishima Kei hugged Kageyama Tobio. I honestly thought the world was going to catch on fire.

When things were said and done, I pulled the beautiful omega, whom I'm pleased to call my bond mate, to my side. "Hey, Kei. I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm? Really? What is it?" He looked curious, suspicious even. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek before answering.

"Just come to the coffee shop with me. Please?" He nodded, stepping into a quick pace, his hand wrapped in mine.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, we got to the coffee shop, closed today for this specific surprise. I unlocked the door and led Kei in, leading him to a chair by the large, black piano. He looked confused as to why there was even a piano here. Did he not know we had a piano either? I'll have to ask later.

"Will you just wait right there for a second?"

"Yeah...?"

"Great!" I disappeared into the back, grabbing a bowl of caramel popcorn and a carton of strawberries. I came back out into the front room, stowing the food away before Kei could see it, but making sure that it was easily accessible. I sat down at the piano and looked at Kei. "So. I have a surprise for you. If it's ok with you, I'd like to play you a song." 

"Ok...? I'm sorry but I'm very confused..." I smiled, taking his hand and rubbing my thumb across his knuckles before resting back on his thigh, my hands finding the piano keys. 

I started to play out a melody and hummed for a minute, ready to continue to the next part. When it finally became time to sing, I took a deep breath and belted out the lyrics. 

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing   
At the beginning with you.

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start.

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Lofe is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you...

I let the piano taper off when I played the last chord. I turned to face Kei, smiling. I took out the snacks and sat them on the table in front of him. He looked at me, eyes wide.

"Kei. That song is not only from the first movie we watched together, it is also the first song we sang together. When we picked out the movie, you insisted that we get caramel corn and strawberries because they were your favorite snacks. Then, you started singing to this song and I did too. It was at that moment that I realized the song was true for us. The day I met you in the coffee shop, I had been contemplating if I would ever find someone to love and to cherish for the rest of my life. I'd come to the conclusion that the answer was no. And then I saw you. With you dorky dinosaur phone case and your nerdy dinosaur sweater. I feel in love with you because you everything I'm not and everything I could ever want in a life partner. Over the last two years, we've been coworkers, friends, lovers, bond mates... and I can't help but want more than that. So, Tsukishima Kei, will you be another thing to me and become my fiancee and then my husband?"

The room was silent as the words seemed to catch up with Kei. And then the tears. He was crying for the fifth time today. He put a hand over his mouth before he walked over and kissed me, nodding frantically. I smiled into the kiss and laughed. I pulled him onto my lap and smiled at him. I then pulled out a ring and slipped it onto his left ring finger. He looked at his hand before giggling and kissing me again.

"I would have said wife but I know how you feel about that kind of thing, y'know, that the omega's are supposed to be super feminine."

"Tetsu, shut the fuck up. I would love to be your wife. No just kiss me, idiot."

"Hey, Kei?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing me sweetly.

"Hey, Kei?"

"What?"

"Do you think someday you could another thing to that list?"

"I suppose that it depends on what that thing is."

"Mother of my children, maybe?"

"W-What?" He blushed.

"I said someday. Not now. You look like a tomato."

"You know what else looks like a tomato? The color of your blood."

"Ok, ok. But seriously, would you."

"Obviously, idiot."

That day, we kissed a lot. Maybe it was because we just got engaged but I couldn't help but think that we've fallen into a routine. That's just what we do. We show affection. Not because it makes us happy, which it does. It's because we love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "At The Beginning", from Anastasia. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read this shit!


	11. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, weddings.

Today is the day. Our wedding day. Now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I'm honestly more excited than everything. As Shouyou helps me get ready, we talked about our memories. My favorite was when he brought up the day we were picking out our outfits for the wedding. Koushi had, in fact, tried to force me to get a wedding dress rather than a suit. Needless to say, I ended up in one. I was not very pleased. Koushi had, in fact, also started to cry when he saw it on me, saying it was perfect. Obviously, I ended up buying that dress, due to being harassed. Not because I liked the way it made my hips look. Definitely not. ..... Though, that was a plus.

I chuckled when Koushi and Shouyou helped me into it again, tying the strings with practiced precision. Shouyou starting crying again, saying it was his hormones but then saying it was because, 'his best friend is getting married'. When it became time to walk down the aisle, I felt butterflies going around in my stomach, even more so when Akiteru showed up to walk me down the aisle. I bit my lip, linking an arm around his elbow, waiting for the cue to start.

"Kei."

"Yeah?"

"You look amazing today. I'm so glad that you found an alpha like Tetsurou. He really loves you, I'm happy for you."

"Akiteru... thank you..."

"Anything for my bro."

When the cue started, I sucked in a breath before gripping the bouquet in my hands. I looked at my brother who just smiled and walked us through the door into the chapel. I was too embarrassed to look up until I heard Tetsu gasp, forcing my line of sight to flip towards him. He had a look of admiration and love as he covered his mouth to stifle his sounds. He smiled, taking my breath away. He looked amazing in a suit and tie, something I realized quickly. I flushed, thinking that this handsome man is about to be my husband. 

After what seemed like an eternity, we got to the alter, Akiteru gave me off to Tetsurou and the ceremony started.

"Hey, Tsukki?"

"'Tsukki'? You haven't called me that in a long time..."

"Well, since we're getting married it'll be the last opportunity I have. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm surprised they actually forced you into a dress."

"They didn't." 

A voice cut between us, making the two of us stop talking.

"I understand that you have written your own vows?"

"Yes! We did!"

"Well, why don't you start first?"

"Oh, um, Kei. I met you in a coffee shop almost two years ago, wearing a dinosaur shirt and had a phone case like that, too. I thought you to be someone interesting almost immediately, I mean dumping a dinosaur latte on an old perverted alpha is not something that the shop sees often. But, there was something about you that made me say, 'Oh! That's the one!' I'd never been one to believe in all of this love and marriage stuff because it seemed to be just a symbol of power of whatever omega or beta you would marry. However, when looking at our friends and their families that grew and are still growing before us, I realized that I do want something like that. But now, I only want that with you. You are, my best friend, the love of my life and someone I hope to spend the rest of my life with. I hope that you understand exactly how much I love you and how much I want to start a family with you. And honestly, I wouldn't have life any other way."

"And you?"

"Yes, well, Kuroo. I believed what you did, that omega's only married alphas so that they could have someone come home every three months and well, y'know. But then, I met you. And I realized for the first time in a long time that maybe not everyone was that bad. Maybe not everyone just wanted some toy that they could throw out on the street out of nowhere. I saw so much beauty and passion in everything you did before I tripped over my own feet on my feelings for you, because love is hard but it's so worth it when you get the feeling I get when I'm with you. Because, come hell or high water, I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you."

"Do you, Kuroo Tetsurou, take this omega, Tsukishima Kei, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And, do you, Tsukishima Kei, take this alpha, Kuroo Tetsurou, as your lawfully husband?"

"I do."

"Now, it's time to exchange rings." Bokuto handed Tetsu a silver band, which he then promptly slid onto my finger. Shouyou then did the same for me. "Well, you may now kiss."

We leaned in, sharing our first kiss in married life, it wasn't anything rough or harsh, just soft and sweet like Tetsurou. 

*The Honeymoon*

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yes. We just got married. Please, Kei, let me?"

"Fine..."

He carefully put his arm underneath my knees, one around my hips before lifting me into the air and carrying me over the threshold and into the bedroom. He sat me on the bed before climbing up and across from me.

"So... we're married now."

"We are."

"I-I mean, do you wanna...?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou, do you seriously think that the answer to that is no?"

"Kuroo Kei, I just wanted to make sure." He chuckled. "Dear God. That sounds so... wow."

"I love you." I laughed, his face looking as though he'd just seen a dinosaur. 

"And I love you." He moved in, kissing me before sliding my body down and under his own, pressing his lips to my cheek before untying the top part of the dress, sliding it down before somethig made him stop like a deer in the headlights. "Kei... are you wearing...?"

"Mmhmm." He finally lent back to look at me, covered in a creamy white set of lingerie. A corset was tied tightly, gripping my hips and showing off all of my natural curves. Then when he pulled off the rest of the dress, saw that I was wearing lace underwear with garters and thigh-high stockings. 

"Good God, Kei... a dress and lingerie. Are you trying to kill me...?"

"What?" I started tugging at my fingers. "Do you not like it...?"

"No! I love this, believe me. You are... so beautiful, Kei."

"Tetsu..."

"Don't worry, I'll make it feel really good, I promise." A jolt ran through me as I beard his husky voice in my ear when he leaned back over me. "My wife."

 

Soft kisses were pressed along my arms, collarbone, and basically anywhere he could reach at the moment. I felt him carefully untie the corset and slip it off my form, placing it on the bedside table. He reached down next, pulling off my underwear and stockings. I felt a jolt when his cold fingers began to prod around my entrance.

"Kei? Did you like, just start your heat because you are strangely wet here if not."

"O-Oh, um, no. I did not. I kind of... prepared myself earlier..."

"Oh... well then. I guess that can just, do it, huh...?"

"Uh, yes?" I couldn't help but get a little nervous about this. I mean, yes, we've had sex before, a lot in fact, but this is different. We're married now. Like holy shit.

"I love you, Kei."

"I love you, too."

He pressed more gentle kisses to my lips and cheek as he slowly slid inside of me. I gasped whenever he was completely inside, being deep inside. His movements were gentle but not without lust or passion. I smiled, because for once in my life, I felt truly at peace with everything I've done. Because Kuroo will be mine. Always and forever.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up first, sitting up to look at my surroundings. When I looked to my right, I saw Tetsu, still fast asleep. The curtains were slightly pulled, a soft ray of light illuminating his features in the otherwise dark room. His hair was down in his eyes, making him look quite precious. Yeah, I can't help but think, I'd love to have children with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, this won't be the last chapter.


	12. Baby Blues

It's been a few months since we got married, starting up work at the coffee shop. We were greated back with open arms and many questions.

"So, should we be expecting a mini Kuroo any time soon?". Tanaka and Nishinoya had asked with brilliat fervor. I rolled my eyes, letting out a huff.

"Nah, Kei doesn't get his heat for another month." I slapped Tetsu's arm lightly, glaring at him despite the blush on my cheeks.

"Oh. Well, are you planning on having them any time soon?" Tanaka asked, the question forwarded more towards to the alpha next to me. I walked away, the topic suddenly making me feel all salty and prickly. When I was finally in the makeshift locker room for all of our possessions, I laid my head against one, letting out something between a groan and a whimper.

The fact was, I did want children. Badly. My hips were practically aching to feel the pressure against them and my organs from having a child nestled safely in my womb. The other fact was, my heat was next month. And I was completely fertile. Of course, I didn't tell anyone about my yearning, especially Tetsurou. 

We had once talked about children but that was almost two years ago. I sighed, wanting to slam my head in the door so I didn't have to think about it. This fucking sucked. I want a baby so badly that I've started to physically knit socks. That's not even a fucking joke. I'm unconsciously knitting goddamn baby socks in a bath tub at three in the morning, dinosaur patches sitting in a huge tub of yarn. The weird part isn't even the fact that I was in the bath tub. Where the fuck did I get all of this damn yarn?

I pushed my thoughts aside when a familiar scent wafted through the air. "Kei. It's really nit good to show up to work drunk. I know that you just got married but you can't do that."

"Shouyou..." I looked at the redheaded omega at the door, unaware that I was crying. 

"Oh, no, honey what's wrong? Gah, I was just kidding about the alcohol!" As the pregnant man tried to clear up the misunderstanding, I sighed, letting my head fall onto his shoulders.

"I feel so horrible..."

"Are you sick?"

"Yes..."

"Then why are you at work!? I'm surprised your husband didn't force you to stay home..."

"No, not that kind..."

"Are you... pregnant?"

"I wish. Seriously, Shouyou. I woke up in the bath tub having sewn tiny fucking baby socks. And they were so damn cute. Don't even get me started on the rubber duckies..."

"Kei... there is nothi g wrong with wanting to have a baby. You are married now. You have an alpha. It's just your body letting you know that it's time to have a baby. Does Kuroo know? How you're feeling?"

"No..."

"Kei. You need to tell him. If you want kids that badly, he needs to know. Hell, he might be feeling the same impulses. It's natural. That's why I'm pregnant again. After I had Kotori and Karasu, I had a tug on my ovaries. I missed being pregnant. It's the same thing. However, your body is feeling it more because you haven't had one ever. Look, if you don't give in and tell him, this is only going to hurt you. It will start to make you feel incomplete until you start thinking that you are some useless omega.who can't bare children for their mate because they are scared or nervous. You need to tell him"

*That Day, After Work*

 

When Tetsu and I had gotten to the apartment and were finally laying in our bed, I finally turned to him.

"Tetsurou."

"Hmm?"

"I want to have a baby."

"What? What brought that on so quickly?"

"It's not quick. I've just been feeling this need in my stomach to have a baby. And then, when everyone at work started talking about it, I realized that I really want that. I'm starting to feel like I'm going to die if I don't have one soon. And it's more than just instinct. I really want to have a family with you, Tetsu..."

"Kei... if that's what you want, we can start trying to have a baby. I mean, I want one too. If you want, we can start trying when you're in heat. Ok?" I nodded, being pulled into Tetsu's warm embrace. "I love you, ok? Of course I want to have a family with you."

"I love you too..." I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to cry. Happy tears, obviously. Tetsu must have picked up on this so he gave me a soft kiss.

"I know. I know. You can cry if you want too. Your Alpha is just so awesome." I snorted at that, making him chuckle. "But seriously Kei. I can't wait to start our family."

"Me neither."

* Back At It Again With Heat Cycles *

As my heat started, I couldn't help but feel anticipation in my gut. This time around, we were trying to have a baby. Trying to get me pregnant. My alpha was trying to get my pregnant. Maybe that thought is what put that small skip in my step but apparently Tetsu found it endearing. So as I lay in my nest, waiting for him to come back, I started to enjoy the burning feeling of my insides. I know that more often than not the first heat of trting isnt likely but I had a strong feeling with this. I believe that this time is it.

"Alright, Kei. Are you ready to do this?"

"Mmhmm." I looked up at him with a smile, letting my giddiness show. As he climbed on top of me, he let out a small growl, making me shiver. "Jesus, Tetsu..."

"I plan to do this on the first try. I can't wait to see you carrying my pups. All swollen and glowing. You'll be even sexier than you are now, which is saying something."

"Fuck..." The words excited me, a new trail of slick coming to slide down my thighs. "Good God, Tetsu. Fuck me, fill me, just please, get me pregnant..." 

* Two Weeks Later *

"Tetsu. You look. I can't." I pushed the man toward the counter were the white stick of truth awaited. It'd been five minutes that we've been waiting, waiting for the test to do its thing and tell us if we managed to concieve.

"Kei."

"Yeah."

"You're pregnant."

"What...? Are you serious!?" I ran to stand at his side looking at the stick in his hands. Two pink lines. "We... We're pregnant! Tetsu!"

He started to laugh, tears beading at the corners of his eyes, picking me up and kissing me passionately. "Oh my God. Kei, we're having a baby!"


	13. Small Feet, Tiny Hands

Three months had passed since we found out about the pregnancy. Shouyou had given birth to another baby boy, orange haired and blue eyed. His name is Katsune. Whenever I told Shouyou's about my pregnancy, he insisted that the two be best friends like we are. I obviously told him that that was stupid because there is no guarantee that they will even like each other. 

Today, however, Tetsurou and I took off from the coffee shop so that we could go and get a sonogram. I don't think I've ever seen him so excited, honestly it's kind of cute. As we were waiting in the examination room, he grabbed my hand and just smiled at me. It was simple. Just one simple jesture from him and my heart clenched.

"I'm happy, Kei."

"I am too."

"Kuroo-san? Hello, I'm Suzuki-sensei, I will be leading your exam today. If you could just roll up your shirt for me." I did as she asked, revealing my slightly protruding stomach. "Alright, let's get started."

After pouring a small amount of petroleum gel onto my abdomen, moving around the wand, looking for signs of our child.

"So, I take it you two are married and mated?" I gave a nod, letting her know she was correct. "Well, they look healthy, heartbeats are going strong."

"They? Beats? Sensei, are you saying...?"

"Yup! Congratulations, gentleman! You are having twins!" She waved, leaving the room to give us a moment alone.

"Kei..."

"I'm sorry, Tetsurou..."

"Huh? Why?"

"W-Well... twins are a lot of work. Plus, it probably doesn't help that I'm your mate..." I started wanting to cry again, leaning into his hand sniffling.

"Kei. I'm beyond happy to be having twins. And, I'm even happier that I get to have them with you. I love everything about you, except when you put yourself down. You are amazing. And besides, I always wanted a lot of children."

"Tet-Tetsu..." Oh, there are the tears. I leaned on his shoulder, allowing myself to cry into his scent glands.

"I love you. Don't ever doubt that. You might not see how awesome you are, but I can." He gently placed a hand on my stomach. "And they will too. So don't be upset, ok?"

I nodded weakly, laughter bubbling on my lips when he pulled a face.

"But, you know what I'm looking forward to?" He whispered against my hair.

"Hmm?"

"I'm looking forward to when they are born. I wanna see who they look like more. But I also just wanna play with their small feet and tiny hands!"

"Hey, Tetsu?"

"What is it?"

"You're gonna be an amazing father."

"And you're going to be an amazing mommy."

 

* Five Months Pregnant *

As I prepare to start my third trimester, I could hardly get out of bed. Morning sickness was kicking my ass and I had the ever annoying need to be close to my alpha at all times. So as I lay in bed, Tetsu's gone at the coffee shop, I couldn't help but whimper, feeling slightly abandoned. I sighed, attempting to get out of bed to eat something. 

I had woken up that morning with a note next to me, from Tetsu's, dying that he would be at the coffee shop and to call if anything was wrong. When I got to the kitchen, however, I found a plate of food on the counter, wrapped in tin foil. I peeled off the material, finding my favorite desert on the plate. I picked it up and saw another note.

'Hey, love.

I assume if you're reading this, you got out of bed to eat or vomit. If you are feeling well enough, I brought you up some cake as a treat. You know I love spoiling you.

Love,  
Tetsu's <3'

I found myself tearing up. It was a simple note but it showed that he really did think about me while he was at work. I could feel my bond mark, flowing with happy feelings and joy. I suddenly heard my phone go off, a call coming in. I quickly answered, trying to mask my tears.

"H-Hello?"

"Good morning, love. I'm sorry that I left you alone today. You were just so sick last night and with the twins kicking like that, you didn't get much sleep."

""I-It's ok."

"Kei, honey, I can tell you've been crying. It's ok. I just hope you know that I would never abandon you."

"Y-Yeah, I know..."

"Anyway, did you get my cake?" I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks.."

"No problem. I love making my wife smile. Well, I gotta go, babe. I'll be home in a few hours, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

When the phone hung up, I slid back into the pocket of my sweatpants. I put a hand on my stomach before going to the bedroom, grabbing a blanket and the strawberry cake before taking a seat on the couch. I turned on the TV, putting on some dorky Christmas movie. It may only be the end of August but fuck it. Christmas movies make me feel better when I'm not with Tetsu's for two reasons. One: We met around Christmas. Two: The twins will be born in December. It was comforting to know that even if Tetsu wasn't around, I had to tinier versions of him right here.

I felt a kick at the thought, making me chuckle.

"Hey, babies... It's mommy. Do you guys wanna watch Anastasia? That's the first movie that mommy and daddy watched together." A few more kicks came in response. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

I quickly changed the movie, watching as the familiar title screen came up, giving the picture of a castle. I was watching the movie and eating my cake and, honestly, everything was great. That is, until I got a wave of hormones. I started crying whenever our song started playing. It reminded me of Tetsu. It reminded me of the coffee shop were he proposed. It reminded me of the fact that he left me at home to go to the coffee shop. I sobbed louder, calming down only when I heard the door open.

"Kei...? Are you watching Anast- hey, babe? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He took a seat next to me, pulling my back to his chest, placing hands on my heavily rounded stomach. "Baby, hey. Please, tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you."

"I-I was watching Anastasia and then our song came on so ut made me think of you and then I thought of the proposal, which made me think of the coffee shop, which is where you were and I was all alone!" I sobbed, knowing how juvenile I sounded. I didn't care. I needed his comfort right now.

"Kei, I'm sorry, I had to go in today. You just looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. Babe, listen, you are carrying our children and you work so hard at everything you do. I just wanted you to have a day with just you and the twins. Y'know, maybe even pick out some names, think about how we're going to do the nursery?"

I couldnt say anything as I just sat with my face pressed into his shoulder. I sniffled, the tears gradually coming to a stop.

"I'm sorry, ok? If you want me to start working from home, I can do that. Believe me, I want to spend everyday with you but today, the freak duo were out today because their kids were sick so were a little understaffed."

"It's ok. I mean, I don't know. I'm just feeling really emotional and clingy and I don't know why. I just... wanna be with you. It's comforting, I guess..." At this, he kissed my forehead gently before resting his head on my shoulder. 

"I understand, Kei. You're pregnant. Pregnancy is easier when you have someone to share it with and now that Shouyou had his baby, are you maybe feeling a little behind?"

"M-Maybe... I mean, I'm happy that we are having babies but I-... I just feel lonely. Like I'm doing it alone. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. But, Kei? You aren't alone. You never will be. Because I am always gonna be right at your side, ok?" I nodded, sniffling. "How about we restart this and watch it together?"

"Ok."

"I love you, Kei."

"I love you too, Tetsu."


	14. Tiny You's and Me's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS LATE.

If someone were to ask how I thought my 19th year of life would be going, I certainly wouldn't have said this. I'm married, pregnant with twins, best friends with a shrimp. A lot of things have changed in the past few years. I suppose a lot of that has to do with Tetsurou. The man who I first met in our now shared-ownership coffee shop. The man who made me a dinosaur foam latte because he is attentive. The man I pledged my life to. The man I'm having children with.

Now that, that may be the part that is a little bit shitty. Don't get me wrong, I love them and I love my husband. It was my idea to have them in the first place. Except now I finally understand exactly what Koushi had meant back then. The last trimester fucking sucks. My back hurts, my ankles are swollen... however, nowadays, I don't mind it so much. After all, the twins will be born soon. Which is great.

"Uh... Kei? Are you ok? You've been making weird faces at that bowl of candy for the last twenty minutes."

"Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking about when the twins will be born. It should be soon, right?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that twins tend to come earlier. Wouldn't it be cool of they were born on Halloween or something?"

"Oh, yeah, I hope they are born tomorrow. I feel like I'm about to explode."

"Haha, well, you are pregnant with twins." He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. "And Kei?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy one year wedding anniversary."

"Happy one year wedding anniversary, Tetsu." I shifted my head towards him so that I could take his lips into a kiss. He smiled, pushing himself down on the couch so he'd be sitting next to me.

"You are so beautiful, Kei..." He said, an affectionate gaze taking over his face. 

"Do you wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"I would love to."

As we made it to the bedroom, light pecks turned into passionate kissing. Lingering touches turned into feverish grasping. I felt myself get harder at the contact, body sensitive from the sensual touches. 

He would slide his fingers across my skin, his fingers lingering on my hips and thighs, kneading them lightly. He pressed kisses against my clavicle and on my jaw, occasionally nibbling at my ear lobe. It was hot in the bedroom, from actual temperature or body heat I'm not sure. 

However, before we could actually do anything, I felt a cramp in my stomach. I paused, waiting for it to pass. Tetsu continued, however a few minutes later, it happened again. 

"Ow, ow, Tetsu stop." He shifted, sitting up to look at me, a curious expression on his face. 

"What's wrong?"

"I... think I'm in labor."

"I- wait. Like seriously!?"

"Yes, seriously. What kind of question is that?" I scowled, the pressure in my abdomen easing up a little bit. "In any case, we should go to the hospital. Let's go."

I stood up, tugging down my shirt and adjusting my pants. I looked back towards the bed, seeing a mixed emotion Tetsu.

"Really? I'm sorry, but I'm not in the state to get you off right now."

"It's not that! It's just... we are about to parents. But like for real. It's kind of... I don't know... scary? Intimidating? Does that make sense?"

"Tetsu..." I crossed over the room, back towards the bed. "You are going to be an amazing father. You've been preparing for this for months. Seriously. The day we found out I was pregnant, you bought baby clothes. It'll be fine."

"It still amazes me that you always know exactly what to say."

"Oh, please. We've been married for a year, known each other for three. It can't be that difficult to comprehend. Now please, can we go?"

"Yes."

Xx Hospital xX

After having gotten another supposed contraction in the car, we had timed them to see how far apart they are. I am, in fact, in labor. Shouyou and the King had arrived at some point after us, Shouyou saying something about wanting to be there for emotional support. Tobio, with a ginger haired baby strapped to his chest, called him a dumbass because it wasn't like he'd be in the room with me, causing the red haired omega to look offended and cover the ears of the slumbering baby.

"Kuroo-san. It seems the contractions are only five minutes apart so we have to move you to an official delivery room. Aside from the fact that the twins are a little early, everything seems to be going well and they've shifted downward so that they can come headfirst." We waved goodbye to the other two men, Shouyou looking so proud he might cry. Oh, wait, he is crying.

It had been maybe half an hour since I had gone into the delivery room. Except currently, I feel anything but calm. 

"I need you to push! On the count of one, two, and three! Push!" I let out a cry and pushed as hard as I physically could. I'm exhausted and I haven't even delivered one of them yet. "Good! Oh, the baby is crowning! Another push and the head should be out! You can do this!"

At the doctors words, I had a little more endurance. I honestly want nothing more than to hold my babies. I pushed again, feeling a bit of an aching sensation in my hips thereafter. "Alright! Another more and the baby should be completely delivered! Someone get the scissors and a towel and stand by me."

And sure enough, a push later, a snip of scissors and a fresh blanket later, I was holding my son. A beautiful baby boy with black hair and blue eyes that would surely turn golden as he got older. I started crying when he grabbed my pinky with his tiny little fist. I laughed whenever he swated away Tetsurou's face, he had been trying for a kiss.

"Alright, will you hold the baby? Your mate needs to prepare to deliver the other child." Tetsu gave a nod, holding the baby in his arms carefully. 

A good half hour later, I was holding my other baby. Black hair, already golden eyes, and a small birthmark above the left side of his mouth. Another baby boy. I was full on sobbing now, surprising nobody but Tetsu who was panicking at me sobbing with twin boys in my arms.

Xx 5 Years Later xX

"Nowaki! Get off of Yuuki! You're gonna give him another black eye!"

"Momma, that was an accident!" The older of the twins yelled.

"I don't care, it still happened!" 

"Momma, when is naptime...?" A beautiful pair of honey eyes stared up at me.

"Well, are you sleepy?" I got a nod and a shuffle of feet as Tetsu walked in the front door. There were two calls of 'Daddy!', and small, punding footsteps.

"Ah! How are my little monsters? Were you good for Momma while Daddy was at work?" They nodded, eyeing the package in his hands. "Ah. Kei, Shouyou said this was for you but only to open it when you were alone...?"

"Ah, ok? That's weird..." I gave him a small greeting kiss, taking the box and eyeing it with suspicion. "Anyway, I was about to put the boys down for their nap."

"Aww, momma, but I'm not tired!" Nowaki whined, rubbing at his eyes in frustration.

"Hey, Nowaki. Look at Daddy. I want you to do something for me, ok?" A nod. "Can you take a nap for a little while so Daddy and Momma can spend some time together?"

"Yeah! I wanna be an alpha just like you, Daddy!" 

"I'm sure you will be, sweetheart." I chuckled, noticing a small hand tugging on my sweater. "What is it, Yuuki?"

"I want to be like Momma."

"Hmm? Why?" I smiled, prompting him to explain.

"Because Momma's pretty and loves us a lot. Momma has Daddy, you guys love each other and that's sweet." 

From his timid nature, one looks at him and thinks one word. Omega. I couldn't help but agree. And of course I felt bad, however, not really. The kid is honestly the poster child for omega's. I seriously wouldn't be surprised if when he was to present when he is like twelve.

"Aww..."

After having gotten the kids to bed, I took Shouyou's box into the bedroom and locked the door. Upon opening it, I found an album encased in tissue paper. I opened it and saw pictures of the two of us, ranging from our first year to current day. However, the pictures stopped halfway through. It piqued my curiosity so I flipped through the book until I found a page that had more pictures on it. It had been a group photo of all of the children. However, the last photo was of Katsune and Nowaki. I saw a letter in the bottom of the box, causing me to carefully pull it out and open it.

'Dear Kei,

I know that this is random as all hell, however, I was feeling pretty sentimental when I saw Tobio and Iwaizumi pass each other in front of the school. When we got there though, I saw Katsune and Nowaki holding hands and running around. I couldn't help but start crying. Tobio teased me and asked if I was pregnant again. I mean, I am, but still.' I chuckled. 'Anyway, I feel like these two will be the best of friends and who knows, maybe even mates in the future? So, as I finsihed going through all of our photos, I thought about how I couldn't wait to finish up that album. So, I can't wait to see what memories we continue to make into our futures along with the ones our children make. PS, I know you haven't told Tetsurou yet. You really need to do that. 

Your best friend,  
Shouyou.'

I chuckled, him knowing exactly the truth. I stood from the bed, unlocking the door and heading into the living room again.

"Hey. So, what was in the box?"

"Oh, Shouyou made an album of all of the kids."

"Oh, that's cute."

"Mmhmm. Now..." I sat up on his lap and smiled. "Now that we are on the topic of kids... I have to tell you something."

"Ok...? Did Nowaki try to glue Yuuki's eyes shut again? I promise, I took away all of the glue."

"Haha, no. Nothing like that. Tetsu, I'm pregnant again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter. There is one more. However, it may be continued on if you guys want it. However, you have to read the chapter first before you can say that you do, lol. Anways, yes, Kuroo and Tsukki's anniversary is October 30th. The twins were born on October 31st. So ye. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.


	15. I'm So Lucky

"Mom! Have you seen my contact case?" I heard Nowaki yell from upstairs. I smiled and grabbed the case, heading to take it to him. "Thanks! Also, is Yuuki ready to go?"

"Oh, please. He's been waiting downstairs with Kotori for twenty minutes. After all, it is your first day of highschool. He must be excited to show off his omega status."

"Psh, obviously. The dude's been bouncing around since it happened." I lightly slapped his arm, chuckling. 

"You will be doing the same thing when you present, I'm sure."

"If I ever do..." He grumbled, face scrunching. 

"Saltyshima 2.0." Tetsu called from the doorway. 

The two of us hiss, disapproving of his joke. 

"It's perfectly natural to not present until you're older." I said, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. 

"Really? Mom, Dad, when did you present?" He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, hoping that his father, an alpha, could give him some bit of relief. 

"Well, sport, I was twelve." Tetsu placed a hand on his back and smiled softly. "It's ok though. You're only fourteen. Your mother was fourteen when he presented."

"Really, honey. Don't worry about it. It'll happen. And if it doesn't... well, then there's nothing wrong with being a beta. Ok?" He nodded, a sad expression covering his features. "It's gonna be alright, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey! It's your first day of highschool, be happy! Maybe you'll meet your future mate! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah, dad, it would be..." I could tell that he was feeling distressed so I didn't hesitate to pull him into my chest. "Oh, is, um, Katsune downstairs?"

I noticed a small blush on his face and I smiled. "Yep. He said be was excited to see you since its been a few days. That boy is just like his mother, I swear. Aren't you two in the same class?"

"Mmhmm! I'm gonna go! Bye mom, bye dad!" He tore from between us and ran downstairs to the two alpha brothers and his own omega brother. 

"Tetsu."

"What is it, babe?"

"I think our son has a crush."

"Who? Yuuki?"

"No. Nowaki."

"Really? On who?"

"Katsune."

"Really? Shouyou's son?"

"Mm."

"Are you upset?"

"I... hope they end up together!" I squealed and held onto Tetsu's hands, laughing when he spun me in a circle.

"But isn't he an alpha?"

"So?"

"Aren't... those relationships frowned upon?"

"Oh, please. Like that would ever stop Nowaki. Besides, Shouyou and I have been shipping that since the two were born, something like secondary gender wouldn't change that. And besides, we don't even know his secondary gender."

"True."

*3 Hours Later*

As I was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for dinner, my cell went off. I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing it was none other than the boys' school. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kuroo Nowaki's mother?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Yes, hi, your son seems to have presented during his English class so we are sending him home with his brother and one of his friends under the name of Kageyama Katsune. Is that alright?"

"Oh, yes!" I couldn't help the excitement in my voice. What had he presented as!? 

"Well, they left about twenty minutes ago but we were dealing with someone else who had a rather bad injury, poor girl fell down the stairs. Oh, I have to go! There is another child waiting to be seen! Have a good day!" After the phone had hung up, I waited for the boys to get here.

Though I didn't have to wait long.

"Mama! We need your help!" That smell... oh no. I ran to the door, a panting Nowaki hanging out of Katsune's arms, the alpha looking ready to die.

"Oh, God... Nowaki..." I quickly dragged him into my chest. I was not surprised to feel tears on my shoulder.

"M-Mommy..."

"Shhh, baby, it's ok... c'mon, lets get you upstairs. Katsune, I'm sorry to ask but can you help me take him upstairs?"

"Y-Yeah..." He picked him back up, carefully walking upstairs in an effort not to drop him. After depositing him and leaving Yuuki to get some things for his poor twin brother, I took Katsune into the hall, a hand clamped over my mouth. "Kei-san, is Nowaki gonna be ok?"

"He'll probably be a bit shaken up and distressed for a while. After all, you're his best friend. You know how bad he wanted to be an alpha. He's gonna be pretty out of it for a while so you shouldn't come over until next week to pick him up for school. He's gonna be stuck in his bedroom for a while, Katsune."

"Ok... just... tell him I hope he feels better, please?"

"Of course. Now, why don't you head home or back to school? Either way, when you see your mother, tell her I said hello."

"Alright, goodbye, Kei-san." He bowed politely before leaving, closing the front door behind him.

I sighed, putting my head in between my hands and shaking my head, preparing myself for what I was about to have to face. My son, who wanted nothing more than to be an Alpha like his father, was deprived of that. And now, his mind would be muddled by arousal for a week before he can finally process what exactly had been taken from him. I don't want him to be sad. I don't want to hear him cry, saying how unfair life is. Because in everyone's minds, Nowaki was going to be an Alpha. We were so sure that we've been assuring him he would be since childhood. Would he blame me? Say it was my fault for making him like this. It was around this time that I heard a loud choked sobbing sound coming from upstairs, not long after, I saw Yuuki sit down on the stairs.

"He's pretty upset, mom... I didn't expect this, if I'm being honest..."

"Nobody did, Yuuki. Presenting is... so unexpected..."

"You should probably go and see if he's ok. He needs you."

"Yeah..." I got up, walking up the stairs and knocking on Nowaki's door. "Sweetie, it's me. Can I come in?"

"G-Go away..."

"Nowaki..."

"Mommy..." I heard a click and the door opened, a disheveled looking Nowaki leabing against the door, sobbing and clutching at his stomach. I pulled him into my arms, feeling tears well in my own eyes. As a mother, it's hard to see your own child so disappointed. So broken. "Mommy, it hurts..."

"I know, baby. I know. I'm so sorry that you have to do this..." I clutched onto his tense body, feeling him tremble beneath me. 

"W-Why me...?"

"I don't know, Nowaki... I don't know..."

"I feel so hot..."

I looked at his eyes and saw that they were glazing over.

"I have to get you something..."

"I-I feel so empty and wet... I don't understand..."

"I know..." I sighed, saddened by the sight of my son struggling in my arms. "The only way to make it feel better is to give yourself relief."

"I-I feel so dirty... please... I don't want this..."

"I know, sweetie..." I helped him sit on the bed, watching him rut helplessly into the mattress. "Honey, of you don't it's gonna hurt so much worse. Now, you might want to take off your clothes, they'll get all dirty."

He whimpered, wincing at the sound. He reluctantly stripped off all of his clothing, throwing it haphazardly onto the ground. He brushed against his body, fingers making contact with his slick.

"W-What's happening to me...?"

"It's your bodies way of telling you to take an Alpha's knot. Obviously, you're too young and you don't have a mate so... something else will have to do."

"B-But..."

"It'll be ok. Don't move, alright? I'll be right back."

I left the room, going downstairs and grabbing a box full of toys. I walked back up, setting the box on the sheets and closing the door behind me.

"Nowaki. Do you know what to do?"

"I-I'm scared..."

"I know, baby... it'll be ok. I promise. You can do this. Call me if you need anything, ok?" He nodded and I started to leave the room when I felt a quivering hand grab my wrist.

"T-Thank you, mom... for everything." I kissed his forehead and left the room, making my way to the porch and throwing my feet over the side to dangle off.

I probably sat there for a few hours when Tetsu finally got home from work, taking a seat next to me. 

"Hey, babe."

"Our son presented today."

"Oh, really? As what?"

"He... is an omega."

"Oh... is he ok?"

"He is doing better. I calmed him down and helped him grasp what was happening to him. You should have seen him, Tetsu... he looked so confused..."

"Kei...."

"I never wanted this for our kids. I wanted to give them everything they wanted... but, I failed..."

"Hey. This is not something you could have controlled. And besides, I saw Katsune running around the block a few times looking like he was ready to smile himself to death. At one point he yelled, 'How the hell do you court your best friend who you thought was gonna be an Alpha but suddenly goes into heat, shit!'" 

"Heh... that's actually really funny... Shouyou called that they would end up together. Back then, when he gave me that photo album..."

"Well, doesn't this mean we're just lucky? I mean, we have three beautiful children, amazing friends... what else could we want?"

"Speaking of our three beautiful children, where is Kireina?"

"Ah, the school called and said she stayed late to help the youngest of the Kageyama bunch study their math."

Wow. I'm so lucky. Really, really lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys. There is only one more chapter. Then it's over. But for now, let's just be happy. Things are going well. Hmm? And who knows, maybe there will be a sequel? *-* But only if you guys want one. So. Yeah. Tell me what you want, what you really really want. Ok, bye, I'm a fucking dork.


	16. Not A Regular Omega

As I ran through the hallway, Shouyou hot on my heels, the two of us burst into the room, gasping at the sight.

"Oh, Nowaki... Honey, you look so beautiful..." I looked at my son, a white dress layered onto his body, accentuating his curves.

"Well, I'd hope so. After all... it is my wedding day." He sighed, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Oh... if Katsune doesn't cry when he sees you..." Shouyou said, voice strained by sobs. "Keiiiii, gah, I'm so happy! We're gonna be in-laws! Officially!"

"Pfft, you say that like Kotori and Yuuki aren't married. You do remember they have two children, right? Because I seriously am worried about you, with your old age and all."

"I'm only thirty-nine! Wanna fight!?"

"No. It's our sons' wedding day. Stop being so loud." Nowaki laughed and finally stood from his seat, the creamy white hugging his thighs before falling into a soft flowing puddle on the floor.

"Do I really look ok? I'm kind of nervous..." His hand traveled to the back of his neck where he touched his bond mark, three years old. "What if... what if he changes his mind about marrying me? I am seriously the worst omega ever! What if he ends getting frustrated by how I'm still a little uncomfortable when having sex!? I mean it's not my fault though, he has a really big dick!"

"Um, ok. I really didn't need to know that. Honey, I'm sure he wants to marry you. I dumped a coffee on a man and your father fell in love with me anyway. Actually... that probably says more about your father, doesn't it...?"

"Nowaki, my son loves you. He has since he was a child. And... the sex thing... I know exactly how you feel. I was pretty intimidated by Tobio's size too. But don't worry, sweetie! It'll be alright!"

"Again. Didn't want to know."

"Oh, Kei, I remember after you and Tetsu had sex for the first time, you called me crying, saying that it was so big you thought you were going to die!"

"Shut up, Shrimp!" My face was red and I scowled. "I recall you doing that even after the birth of the twins!"

"H-Hey!"

"And I no longer feel nervous."

"That's good."

"Yeah, mom, I had no idea you used to think you would die over dad's dick. Was it the girth or just the length? Did you think you would get so much pleasure that you would die? Unspecified."

"Nowaki! You should not talk about your father like that. But... yes. All of those things. So stop."

"Pfft."

"Hey, Mr. I Was About To Cry The First Time I Saw A Dildo."

"Hell, yeah. Cause I couldn't wait to have it in my ass!" He said, despite being sputtering and blushing.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, Shouyou, thank you for accepting my vulgar son to marry into your family."

"My pleasure. And Katsune's."

"Oh, yeah. You're a huge perv too. I just-"

"Nowaki? They said it's time. Dad is waiting for you outside." My blonde-haired Alpha daughter stood at the door, Yuuki's second child cradled in her arms.

"O-Ok." He ran his hands over his hips, attempting to smooth out imaginary wrinkles.

"Come here, Nowaki." He walked over to me and fell into my embrace. "You look beautiful. You are a beautiful bride. Amd I know for a fact that you are going to make Katsune so happy."

"Momma... thank you."

"It's only the truth. Now, let's have your father walk you down this aisle, huh?" He nodded, a smile pasted on his face.

"Oh, Nowaki, you look just like your mother on our wedding day. Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, dad."

"You ready?"

"I am."

 

It was a beautiful ceremony. Anybody in attendance could see just how much the two loved each other. They had spoken the words of true love to each other, sealing it with a kiss. I can't help but think about how life is funny.

I've never really considered myself to be like a regular omega. And that may or may not be what drives me to do stuff that is considered treacherous among those who sit by and 'submit'. However, with Tetsu, I never really had to submit. I was an equal. And in my life, I realized, it doesn't matter if I was a 'regular omega'. I didn't have the characteristics, nor the personality. And even so, I managed to give birth to two beautiful boys and a gorgeous little girl. Although, they are not so little anymore. They're adults, going out and starting their own lives and families.

I feel a bit of melancholy as I watch my first born dance with his husband. It was nostalgic, if anything. It brought me back to the day Tetsu and I got married.

'Oh, um, Kei. I met you in a coffee shop almost two years ago, wearing a dinosaur shirt and you had a phone case like that, too. I thought you to be someone interesting almost immediately, I mean dumping a dinosaur latte on an old perverted Alpha is not something that the shop sees often. But, there was something about you that made me say, 'Oh! That's the one!' I'd never been one to believe in all of this love and marriage stuff because it seemed to be just a symbol of power of whatever omega or beta you would marry. However, when looking at our friends and their families that grew and are still growing before us, I realized that I do want something like that. But now, I only want that with you. You are, my best friend, the love of my life and someone I hope to spend the rest of my life with. I hope that you understand exactly how much I love you and how much I love you and how much I want to start a family with you. And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.'

The words spoken to me almost twenty years ago bounce around my head, making my eyes water. It had been so long and yet... I still want to stay. I don't want to flee. I don't want to run away. The man who is currently holding my hand... he's the love of my life. The thing that makes it all better. The one who shares all of my memories and the like. My Alpha. My best friend. My husband. My mate. My Tetsu.

He was the first one to believe that despite my salty attitude that I was a goldmine beneath it all. He spent so much time on me. And I didn't understand why. Hell, I still don't. But I think that fine. Why should it matter?

*6 Months Later, Christmas*

"Alright, everyone! Katsu and I have some news! We're having a baby!!!" Nowaki let out a strangled noise, his excitement being expressed about him being pregnant.

"Congratulations!"

 

After a while, I began to wonder how funny things were. Those who believed in one thing, often ended up with the other. I thought I would be alone forever and that I would never have a family. But look at me now. So as Tetsu kissed me on the forehead that night and we cuddled next to each other, I cracked a smile upon hearing the alpha snore. I thought back to the day we met. It was like a fresh breeze had swept into my life. A beautiful, mysterious breeze named Kuroo Tetsurou. However, I never had to get on my hands and knees, begging for something. But... I guess I'm really not a regular omega.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap. I just want to thank everyone who stayed with this story and everyone who gave me the endurance to continue it. I am so sad that this story is ending but I will be writing another one. A sequel, maybe? I am seriously crying as I type this and I hope you guys know just how much your comments mean to me. I always felt a little insecure about my writing, however, you guys gave me confidence. So thank you! Everybody... I hope you liked Not A Regular Omega.
> 
> UPDATE: A BokuAka fic can now be found on my dashboard if you are interested.
> 
> ANOTHER UPDATE: The sequel is now on my dash, aswell.
> 
> ANOTHER ONE: IwaOi fic is now on my dash.


End file.
